UNDYNETALE
by alulusa la pelusa
Summary: Un AU de Undertale en el que todos son Undyne y Undyne es todos. Escrito por Undyne, editado por Undyne, basado en hechos reales. Puede contener spoilers y nada de lógica. Faltas ortográficas. Alphyne.
1. Undylógo

-¡HEY PUNKIES!-gritó una persona-pez llamada Undyne.-¡HICE LO QUE ALPHYS LLAMA FANFIC! ¿Quieren leerlo? :3

Ese día, justo ese mismo día, todos(Mettaton, Frisk, Asgore, sans, PAPYRUS, Toriel, Napstablook y Alphys) habían ido a cenar a lo de la Undyne porque tenían ganas.

-Fanfic es una historia de un tema ya existente pero hecha por un fan.-le susurró Mettaton a Napstablook.

La chica pez le dio unas fotocopias a cada uno antes de que dijeran algo y fue a cocinar.

...

...

...

...

..

.

UNDYNETALE

Por: Undyne Undig Fish.

Hace muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo, dos especies gobernaban la tierra: Undymanos y Undystruos.

Un día se pelearon y los Undymanos desterraron a los Undystruos al subsuelo CON grandes espadas y princesas.

Unos años después( no se cuantos, usa tu imaginación), un Undymano se cayó al subsuelo.

Esta historia transcurre en el Monte Undytt.

Narra el Undymano:

Me caí para abajo y me dolió.

Peeero me caí en una cama de Undyflores y no me rompí nada, yay!

Caminé hasta encontrarme con una Undyflor que hablaba, me dijo: Hey punkie! Soy Undyne. Undyne la Undyflor.

Me dijo que en aquel lugar había que ser fuerte, había que ganar exp y lvl, ahora somos pokemones o algo, y que lvl era AMOR

Me dijo que en aquel lugar había que ser fuerte, había que ganar exp y lvl, ahora somos pokemones o algo, y que lvl era AMOR. Me dijo que me compartiría algo de lof y me lanzó espinas, pero antes de que me tocaran una Undyñora la espantó.

-No temas, pequeño punkie. Soy Undyriel, vengo todos los días a ver si alguien cool cae. Sigueme, eres cool.-dijo.

La seguí, me explicó muchas cosas.

Se fue a trabajar y me dejó sola esperando.

Esperar? QUÉ ES ESO?!

Traté de seguirla pero un Undytasma bloqueaba el paso.

-HEY.-traté de empujarlo pero era intocable.

Se levantó.

-HOLA... perdón, punkie... soy Undyblook...-me dijo. Traté de animarlo y funcionó :D

Caminé hasta un gran Undyárbol y me encontré con Undyriel.

-Oh, mi punkie, no debí dejarte sola. Perdón :(

-No pezblema :3

Caminamos hasta su casa y me mostró una habitación solo para mí, yay!

Me dormí y, cuando me desperté, fui a buscar a Undyriel. La encontré con un gran plato de spagetti.

-Hola, pequeño punkie. Hice esto para ti.-me dio el gran plato y casi se me cae.- COME,COME,COME,COME!

Entonces,como buena Undymana que soy, me lo comí de un trago diciendo "NGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" junto a Undyriel

Entonces,como buena Undymana que soy, me lo comí de un trago diciendo "NGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" junto a Undyriel.

Luego de comer, le pregunté cómo regresar a mi casa. Me dejó en visto bajando al sótano.

La seguí hasta una puerta gigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaante.

-Destruiré esta puerta así comerás todo mi spagetti fuhuhuhuhu!-me dijo.

-Poké?

-Poke te hamo.

-Yo tmb me hamo 3

-NGAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Me lanzó agua ácida.

AAAAAGHHH DUELEEEE!

Comencé a hablarle mientras corría por todo el pasillo y se detuvo.

-Oh, mi punkie, suerte. Mandame un Whattsapp de vez en cuando.

Y me dejó pasar.

-Fuera del fanfic Undyesco-

-¿Qué les parece?- preguntó la chica pez mientras acomodaba la mesa.

-Me encanta, Undyne. Es hermoso *w*-respondió Alphys.

-Eso.-añadieron Mettaton, Napstablook,Toriel,Asgore y Papyrus.

-*Le has dicho a tu amiga lo que te parece su historia.*-esa fue Frisk.

-me gusta. _en realidad no tiene una p**a lógica,pero puede matarme jej_.-susurró sans.

Nadie dijo lo que en realidad pensaba-excluyendo a Alphys- porque Undyne los podría matar con una mano en la espalda, los ojos cerrados y los pies pegados al suelo.


	2. Primer CapìUndyne

Alphys estaba trabajando en un experimento, un regalo, para Undyne.

Cuando, de pronto, alguien tocaba el timbre.

Ella sabía quienes eran, por lo cual corrió como alma que lleva Omega Flowey a ocultarlo todo.

Y abrió la puerta.

Era Mettaton, junto a Napstablook.

-Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-dijo el... fantasma? Omg, energeticamente.

-Holi.-Los otros dos se saludaron y pasaron cosas no muy interesantes.

Hasta que Napstablook le dio a la científica un papel.

Alphys lo observó y era...

Undy-bujo de Undyne cosplayeando a todos.

Undy-bujo de Undyne cosplayeando a todos

-Esa Undystoria...historia, de Undyne, ha cambiado un poco a Blooky... y me ha dejado con el síntoma Undynero, lo que hace que le agregues "Undy" o "dyne" a todo, cariño.-susurró Mettaton.

-Yo lo terminé de leer y me dejó muchos feels-respondió Alphys.

-Yo solo leí cuando Frisk se iba de las Ruinas.-añadió el robot.

-Así sigueee!-gritó Napstablook antes de comenzar a narrar.

\- UNDYNETALE-

Narra Frish

Luego de despedirme de Undyriel, atravecé la puerta y me encontré con un bosque nevado.

Caminé y caminé hasta un puente que tenía barrotes de madera, y cuando iba a atravezarlo alguien tocó mi hombro.

-PUNKIE... No sabes como saludar a una nueva amiga? Date la vuelta y cocina spaguetti.-dijo ese alguien.

Me volteé y vi a un Undystruo bajito con campera azulada.

Me volteé y vi a un Undystruo bajito con campera azulada

-No puedo cocinar aquí...-dije.

-Ok, soy Sandyne, sigueme.-me tomó de la mano y me obligó a ocultarme detrás de una lámpara.

Unos segundos más tarde vino un Undystruo con una remera blanca y una capa roja fuega(Entienden?Pokemon Rojo fuego...Mejor me callo xd).

-SANDYNE! ENCONTRASTE ALGO SOSPECHOSO?-preguntó.

-Solo un detective, buscaba un campo de trigo...

-LO ENCONTRÓ?

-No lo se, Undyrus. Me dejó intrigada- ba dum tss.

-SANDYNEEEEEEE!... TE VUELVES MÁS FLOJA CADA PUNKIE DÍA!-gruño el segundo Undystruo antes de irse.

Yo fui a donde Sandyne y me dijo que siguiera avanzando.

Caminé hasta encontrármelas otra vez.

-KEJESO?!-preguntó la más alta por un mílimetro señalándome.

-Queso.-respondió la otra señalando una roca amarilla detrás mio.

-LO DE ADELANTE! ES UN UNDYMANO?

-Si.

-OMGGGGGGGG! GRANARDYNE ESTARÁ MUY FELIZ SI LA CAPTURO.- y la más alta saltó sobre mi, dejandome dormida por el olor a sushi.

...

...

..

.

Desperté en un diario, cubierta por una sábana gruesa.

Me levanté para observar mejor el lugar, y me encontré con comida para peces y una nota que decía:

"UNDYMANO:

TE TUVE QUE DEJAR AQUÍ PORQUE NO TENÍA ESPACIO EN MI CASA.

-UNDYRUS."

Así que, luego de leerla, rompí la pared y comencé a caminar sin rumbo por el nevado lugar.

Hasta que me encontré con Undyrus.

-No me hagas eso otra vez plzzz.-le dije.

-SOLO SI TE CASAS CONMIGO, LA GRAN UNDYRUS.-me dijo.

-Ok.

...

...

...

...

..

.

Nos casamos en su casa, Sandyne me miró feo O...O, y me quedé a dormir ahí con mi guaifu pk era de noche y tenía que tener energía para seguir mi aventura, espero poder llevármela, es muy linda con migo ^^. Y me hama.

...Fuera del Undyfic...

-Así sigue el primer CapiUndyne ^^-Napstablook sonrió al terminar de narrar la historia.

\- Por qué se casaron esas dos Undyescas xD?-preguntó Mettaton con su cara de gato y una pose muy mettatoneana.

-Frisk tuvo una cita con Papyrus, este último le contó a Undyne y esta los shipea.-explicó Alphys.

 **No pude evitarlo xD**

 **Undyne: EL OTP ES CANONNNNNNNNNN!**

 **En tu fanfic.**

 **Undyne: ESO.**


	3. Secundo CapiUndyne

sans se encontraba viendo un programa que Toriel le había recomendado, su nombre era Casados con Hijos.

Pepe estaba haciendo un asado, se desmaya, y sans no supo nada más porque PAPYRUS cambio el programa a la película "Buscando a Dori", la secuela de Nemo. Como su hermano estaba tan emocionado (aparte de que no la habían llegado a ver en el cine y él ya había visto aquel episodio), no le dijo nada y se puso a observar todos lados para no aburrirse tanto.

Su vista paró en un cuadarnillo, era el fanfic de Undyne.

-UNDYNETALE-

Sigue narrando Frish

Desperté, mi Undyrus no estaba junto a mi :(

Bajé a ver si estaba en la cocina, pero... Sandyne me esperaba en las escaleras con una sonrisa maliciosa.(Prdón Sans ak le pegas a fsk).

-Así que tu... heh... te has casado con mi hermanita...-dijo.

-Si, por?- pregunté indiferente.

-Llegas a romper su corazón, y pasarás un muy mal rato. Para que recuerdes...- ella sacó muchas lanzas de no sé donde, y me las clavó. Pero me curó. Y las volvió a clavar. Y me curó. Y así hasta un largo rato.-Entiendes?

-S-si...-dije. Esta vez no me curó al cien por cien.- entiendo...

Hubo un largo silencio, de hecho me había quedado sola, hasta que Undyrus entró a la casa.

-HEY, PUNKIE! POR QUÉ ESTABAS EN EL SUELO?

-Me gusta observar, solo eso. Por cierto... Debo volver a mi viaje... gracias por todo, me pasas tu número?

-1161077449. Y, HEY, MI HERMANA Y YO TE ACOMPAÑAREMOS. ES UN POCO PELIGROSO SI NO CONOCES LA ZONA.-respondió.

-...bienn.-Sandyne bajó de un salto a donde estábamos, justo en medio de ambas.

Entonces, las tres comenzamos a viajar juntas.

...

...

..

.

..

...

...

Llegamos a un lugar muy húmedo, con Undycascadas y Undyflores que repetían lo que oían.

Me acerqué a una que decía: "Mi libro, Lanza de la Justicia, ya está siendo un éxito en todo el Subsuelo. Leélo, se que te va a encantar. Te ha hablado Alphyne y te deseo buenas undynoches."

Otra decía "Los Undycornios deben irse, Undycai."

Caminamos hasta encontrarnos con Undyblook.

-Punkiee!-dije.-Soy yo, la Undymana de las Undyruinas :)

-HOLA...-respondió.

Una voz a la distancia dijo:

-UNDYMANA?! DÓNDE!-un Undystruo salió de detrás de una cascada.

Era rosa con detalles amarillos, un ojo rojo y el otro con un parche.

Detrás de ella salió un Undystruo un poco más bajo y con cabello corto.

Las dos vestían elegantemente, la shiny tenía puesta una remera blanca con una campera de cuero y su parche era blanco con un bordadillo

Las dos vestían elegantemente, la shiny tenía puesta una remera blanca con una campera de cuero y su parche era blanco con un bordadillo.

Las dos vestían elegantemente, la shiny tenía puesta una remera blanca con una campera de cuero y su parche era blanco con un bordadillo

(Hecho en clase de naturales papus(?))

La otra vestía con un púlover negro y un jean.

-GRANARDYNE, ALPHYNE! CUÁNTO TIEMPO! QUE HACIAN? 7u7-gritó Undyrus.

-No es de tu incumbencia.-respondió la rosada.-Entregate, Undymano, o...

-GRANARDYNEEEEEE! ES MI ESPOSA, AYUDAME A LLEVARLA CON UNDYGORE PORFI :(-dijo mi guaifu señalándome.

-De hecho, no hay diferencia entre Undymanos y Undystruos, Undygore puede esperar.-susurró la que creo es Alphyne a Granardyne.

-Hm... Tienes razón.-la rosada se dió media vuelta y me observó.- Por qué no me invitaron a la boda?

-AÚN NO ES OFICIAL.

-Mi punkie se casó y no me dijo /3?-Dijo una voz conocida.

-Mami Undyriel :3333-dije y le dí un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola pequeña punkie :)

-esa voz...-Sandyne parecía feliz.

-Hola, soy la undyñora detrás de la puerta Undyriel. Un gusto.

-Mi nombre es Sandyne. Y, eh, lo mismo.

-YO SOY LA MADRINA!-exclamó Undyrus alegre.

-Yo la padrina!-dije.

-Y yo hago los undyvestuarios cariños.-todas nos dimos la vuelta y era un udyrobot verde con un cinturón de color amarillo con un dibujo de un reptil.

-todas nos dimos la vuelta y era un udyrobot verde con un cinturón de color amarillo con un dibujo de un reptil

-Undyton...-Undyblook se acercó al undyrobot y le dio un abrazo undytasmanero.

-Hola prrrrrrrrrrimo /°◇°\\-dijo Undyton correspondiendo al abrazo.

\- Fueradelfanficundynero -

A sans se le escapó una lagrimita.


	4. tercer undytulo

Frisk estaba haciendo la gran Frisk (-_-) mientras almorzaba con Toriel y Undyne, quienes le habían hecho un gran pastel de frutas por su casi doceavo cumpleaños. Que sería festejado en medio mes.

-Hey...-comenzó a hablarle la chica pez.-Te gusta esta torta?

*si, definitivamente, absolutamente.*

-Y mi fanfic °-°→

*También, es curioso.*

-Oh, la historia que hiciste? Yo no pude terminar de leerla, tuve muchas cosas que hacer, podrías leermelo?-respondió Toriel sin saber que la pregunta no era para ella.

-Mhn... ok, punkie. En donde te quedaste?-preguntó Undyne.

-En el reencuentro de Napstablook y Mettaton.

Undyne toma aire, y...

-UNDYNETALE-

Andábamos todas (Yo, Undyrus, Sandyne, Alphyne, Granardyne, Undyblook y Undyton.) Caminando por un oscuro lugar con hongos iluminándolo. Caminamos hasta un extraño lugar, había pequeños Undystruos con orejas de gato.

Caminamos hasta un extraño lugar, había pequeños Undystruos con orejas de gato

Tres de ellos me dijeron "Ea punkye, soi UMmIE."

Otro me dijo "Heia, camPioN. Zoy Bob."

Había uno con un huevo de pascua que me dijo:"ZerÉ HuN PAdr OrguLLOz"

Entré por una caverna en la que había muchos objetos acomodados detrás de una caja que decía: Pon Shop

Entré por una caverna en la que había muchos objetos acomodados detrás de una caja que decía: Pon Shop.

Tenía una campanita y la toqué.

"HOli POnk, Vienbeni a POn Sho."

-Que tienes para vender?

-SeRIal Und, SeRIal Und, Undyversidad paRa UmmIE.

-Hm... dame... Cereal Und...

Ella me tiró una caja de cereal a la cabeza y esperó.

-CoMPraR UMi.

Le acerqué un moño que había sacado de las Undyruinas.

-GuAA! MOnio! SiNCUenta!

Granardyne se asomó y se puso a mi lado.

-Solo eso?-preguntó.

-P-PEro... SinCUENta unO.

-No.

-NOVentA i OcHO!

-Trato.

Salimos de ahí y comenzamos a caminar hasta una montaña gris.

-Si vamos por aquí llegaremos a mi casa, hay que aguantar pues ahí hace calor.-dijo Alphyne.

-yo voy a unby's. los encuentro luego.-dijo Sandyne antes de desaparecer.

-GRANARDYNE, HOY TENGO CLASES DE COCINA!-dijo Undyrus.

-Hoy no tendrás clases punkie.-respondió la rosada.

-POR...?

-Una ocasión muy especial.-Granardyne sonrió mirando a Alphyne.

-Punkie, no queremos molestar pero... como haremos para cruzar por Fueglandia, hace mucho calor.

-Oh, tomen esto.-la undystruo de pelo corto nos dio botellas con agua.

-Gracias, hasta luego!-dije.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

..

...

...

...

...

Apenas entramos a Fueglandia nos trabamos por el calor.

Un paso, agua. Otro paso, nada.

Nos costó mucho a todos(Menos a Undyblook) caminar.

Llegamos hasta donde un undystruo con una capa oscura, creo que hablaba con... Sandyne.

El misterioso Undystruo se fue al igual que Sandyne.

-Que... extraño...-susurró Undyblook.

Subimos a un elevador y terminamos en un hotel.

Nos fuimos a comer y luego nos alquilamos dos habitaciones.

La undyñorita que nos atendió tenía ocho brazos y un vestido morado, y se llamaba Mufish.

Nos dormimos profundamente, pero yo con una duda.

Quién era aquel Undystruo que hablaba con mi cuñada?

\- Fueradelundufic -

-Quién era?

-W.D. Gaster.

-Oh, el padre de Sans.

El teléfono de Frisk sonó, esta se apartó un poco y atendió.

-F-Frisk p-podrías pedirle a U-Undyne q-que v-venga...por fa-fa-favor...-era Alphys.

*ok.*

-gracias...-la científica colgó.

*le has dicho a Undyne que Alphys quería verla.*

-Debe de ser importante, bueno... Hasta luego!-La chica pez las saludó a ambas y se fue.

Ella caminó rápidamente hasta la casa de Alphys y tocó la puerta.

Esperó y esperó.

-Undyne?

-Si.

La puerta se abrió y Undyne recibió un cálido abrazo. Y ella correspondió.

Luego de un rato ambas pasaron y fueron al sótano(conocido también como laboratorio) de Alphys.

-Estuve trabajando en un proyecto pa-para ti... Lo he terminado y funciona perfectamente. Iba a ser u-un regalo para tu cumpleaños p-pero no podía esperar a-así que te lo daré ahora...-Alphys le señaló una sábana blanca, la destapó y lo que se encontraba debajo de esta era...


	5. Cuarto CapiUndyne

Mettaton ayudaba a Napstablook a cambiar sus cosas de lugar porque, bueno, quería hacerlo.

-Sabes? Alphys me contó que le estaba haciendo un regalo a Undyne.-comenzó a contar el fantasma.- Ella me mostró lo que era, algo que Undyne nunca olvidaría.

-Y que era~?-preguntó Mettaton melodiosamente.

-¿?... Oh, creí que lo estaba pensando. No puedo decirte.

-Por quéeeee?-añadió el robot con una mueca triste.

-Se lo prometí. Aparte, no terminaste de leer la historia de Undyne. Por lo menos no el cuarto CapiUndyne.

El robot agarró el cuadernillo y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-UNDYNETALE-

Desperté arriba de un armario porque... paso...algo... y todas se habían levantado.

Me peiné un poco y fui a comprar a la tienda de Fishpants.

-Hola punkie! Que quieres comprar?-me dijo alegremente.

-Unas Sushiguesas por favor.

Ella me dio las Sushiguesas y me fui de ahí para buscar a las demás.

-Hey, Mufish. Has visto al resto?-pregunté.

-Se fueron con Alphyne, y te dejaron esto.-me entregó una nota y se fue a atender a los demás.

La leí.

"Undymana:

Ve al Núcleo.

-Undyblook"

Caminé derecho a un ascensor, pero estaba rompido. Fui a la derecha, pero estaba quemado. Fui a la izquierda, alguien me llamó.

-H-hey, soy Alphyne, te he estado observando y vi que estás llendo al Núcleo. Así que... te ayudaré. Estás en la zona de láseres? Los desactivaré.-De pronto, la luz se cortó.-Corre, no puedo cortar la luz xsiempre.

Corrí muchi mucho hasta una puerta, volteé y vi a Undyne ocultarse bajo el suelo.

-H-has cruzado? Ahora tienes que ir derecho por aquí, saltar allí y hablarle a el undyseñor de ahí.-colgó.

No sabía que camino tomar, así que fui a la derecha y me encontré con Undyrus.

-UNDYMANA~! VEN! TE PRESENTARÉ A ALGUIEN.-me tomó de la mano y corrió rapidísimo hasta una habitación.-HEY, SANDYNE, PUEDES...?

De repente, la hermana de mi guaifu apareció junto al extraño Undystruo de ayer.

\- ▲▼▼▼▼▼▼▼▼▼▼▼▶°°°↑↑↑-Dijo el Undystruo felizmente.-□▼ ▪◀○□◆*×↑↑↑

-Él dijo: "Hoooooooolaaa! Soy Undyster!"-tradujo Sandyne.

-Hola, soy Frish!-dije.

-ELLA ES MI ESPOSA, MAMÁ ^^.

-...Oh...Te...Casaste... GENIAL! Quiero nietos eh.-Undyster rió luego de decir eso.

-Hola, punkie, hablaste con Undyster? Pidele que los lleve donde Undygore.-Alphyne volvió a colgar.

Yo le dije lo que me dijo que le dijera y él nos llevó a un jardín de undyflores.

-Undyster, como t baa?-dijo alguien alta con mucho pelo.

-Bn.

-Kul. Segame Undemana, segamen hijas de undyster. Soy undaisgor. Como Glaisgor, pero cob undai.

Caminamos un poco y vi a Undyriel junto a Undyblook, Granardyne, Undyton y Alphyne.

-Oh, mi punkie, llegaste :3

-Ho...lis.

-No te mato pk se lo prometí a Undyrus, punkie.

-Hola carrrrriño, estamos en directo coooon Ummie!

-jOi?! Soi UmmIE.

-Hola Undymana...

-Vamo a casa.

-Siiii!

De pronto, todo se oscureció.

Undyne había atrapado a mis amiguisss :O

\- - FueraDelHunDyFic- - - -

-Ya leí el cuarto CapiUndyne, Blooky. Podrías decirme?

-Oh, claro~! Solo porque Alphys le está dando a Undyne el regalo ahora.

-De verdad!?-Mettaton miró al mismo lugar que Napstablook, y observó que la 100tífica destapaba algo.

Era una gran caja dorada con dibujos de lanzas.

-OMFG ALPHYS LE VA A PEDIR MATIMONO ADHAKDKQODHWOKAJSWJJWJWJWKAKA*c desmaya*.


	6. Quinto CapiUndyne

-M...Mettaton?-susurró Napstablook mirando a su primo desmayado y con un chorrito de aceite bajo su nariz.-Ahora...Eres fundashi?

-Aahhhhhhhh...El otp...Se vuelve...cada vez...más...CANNOOOOOOOOOOOONNN!-respondió el robot levantando los brazos.

-Aha...No le va a pedir matrimonio todavía.

-No?! Entonces que le dará?

-Hm...-el fantasma cubrió el "show" y se sentó sobre el suelo.-Sigue leyendo, terminas y te contaré.

-Fundashitale-perdón, UNDYNETALE-

Undyne, la Undyflor undyesca, había robado las almas undymanas. Y se había transformado...En un Undystruo común!

-Punkie! Te mataré por no aceptar mi Amor!-me lanzó un millón de lanzas, pero no me rendí

-Punkie! Te mataré por no aceptar mi Amor!-me lanzó un millón de lanzas, pero no me rendí.

-Me rehúso a morir!-grité.

Y el dolor desapareció.

Me lanzó lanzas amarillas, pero me rehusé a morir.

-Deja de hacer eso! O tendré... que mostrarte mi forma súper Undyjin!-de pronto, se volvió de color oro.

Y me lanzó rashos láser.

-Fallaste, fallaste, la a la la la la~!

-Grrr...

De pronto, vi que Undyne liberaba a Alphyne y Granardyne.

-Ríndete!-gruñó la antiguamente undyflor.

Ahora liberó a Sandyne y a Undyrus.

-O me veré obligada...

Liberó a Undyriel y a Undygore.

-A usar...

Ahora había liberado a Undyster y a Undyton.

-Mi arma...

Cuando liberaba a Ummie, esta saltó y mordió a Undyne en toda la cara.

-UmmIe Es UN spíRItu LIvRe!

-NIGGAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH no me hiciste daño, punkie. Pero mi arma secreta es el perdón.-liberó todas las almas y se volvió enaniiiiiiiiita enanita.

-Perdón :(

-Ok.

-IJA!

Undyne volvió a ser una undyflor.

-HundyFlo'!

Mis amigas y yo nos fuimos alegremente a la undysuperficie jubto con los otros undystruos.

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Deja.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **De seguir leyendo este cap, Mettaton. O Frisk? O Sans? O Alphys? Bueno solo Alphys puede seguir leyendo los puntitos 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Creo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Que.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Has descubierto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Que.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hay un.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epílogo.**

Soy Frish, una Undymana. Vivo con mi waifu Undyrus, hija de la misteriosa Undyster y hermana de la famosa Sandyne.

Mi madre es la señorita Undyriel, mis hermanas son Ummie y Undykid.

Alphyne, la gran científica, es como mi tía junto a Granardyne, la jefa de policía de el Pueblo Nuevogar.

Undyton y Undyblook son conocidas mias, son las estrellas más brillantes de todo el cielo.

Todos somos muy felices, a veces voy a visitar a Undyne al agujero en el que caí.

Porque, después de todo...

Ella es mi creadora, fuhuhuhuh!

Ahora si que este es el fin.

-fuera del undyfanfic-

-Oh, que bonito final!-Una sombra se movió, en realidad era Gaster.

-papá, los has asustado hasta los huesos heh.-este era sans.

-NYEEHHHH!-la PAPAYA.

-Qué hacen todos aquí, queridos?-preguntó Mettaton.

-Napstablook nos ha invitado mientras leías eso.-respondieron Asgore y Toriel a la ves, mientras Frisk aparecía arriba del armario.

-TEmMie Se siENTe ESPeciAL.

-Oh, parece que Undyne y Alphys se están abrazando.

En efecto, las dos mencionadas se estaban dando un lindo abrazo.

En efecto, las dos mencionadas se estaban dando un lindo abrazo

Pero,¡Undyne no llevaba su parche!

-Por qué coso, ehhh la alta, no trae su PaRChe?-Temmie había mejorado gracias a la universidad.

-Ese es el regalo. Alphys le... creó un...ojo a...Undyne. Así ella podría ver mejor.


	7. Sexto capítulo

Lo que había debajo de la sábana era...¡Una caja dorada con dibujos de lanzas!

-¡Acepto!-dijo Undyne alegremente mientras abrazaba a Alphys y daba vueltas.

-U-Undyne y-yo, e-esto no es...un anillo...-agregó la científica.

-No importa, estoy muy feliz!-respondió la chica pez dandole un beso a Alphys.

-No importa, estoy muy feliz!-respondió la chica pez dandole un beso a Alphys

Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que Undyne puso a Alphys en sus hombros

-Si no es un anillo de bodas, que es este objeto tan misterioso?-preguntó la chica pez.

-A-abrelo.-respondió la amarilla.

Undyne abrió delicadamente la caja, era muy linda como para destruirla.

Dentro de esta, había una especie de...ojo junto a una lanza personalizada.

-Alphys...Esto...es... increíble!-gritó la chica pez emocionada.-Cómo sabías que...

-U-un día me comentaste q-que deseabas ver m-mejor y m-me mostraste...tú c-cuenca vacía y-y...-la científica comenzó a tartamudear y dejó de hablar.

-Creí que estabas muy ocupada con tu proyecto, no sabía que me estabas escuchando...-Undyne sonrió levemente.

-De echo... Eso no era un plano, era un dibujo. Aparte, puedo hacer muuchas cosas a la vez...

Vamos a probarlo,¿okay?-la amarilla se bajó de los hombros de su pareja y agarró cuidadosamente el ojo.

-Okay.-la más alta se agacho y se quitó su parche.

...

...

...

..

.

..

...

...

...

-¿Y? ¿Puedes verme?-Alphys había cubierto el ojo natural de Undyne, para probar si el artificial funcionaba.

La chica pez no dijo nada, con el ojo nuevo observó el techo y luego a la científica.

-Yo...Sí...Te veo...-la chica pez abrazó felizmente a su pareja, la que sonrió al ver alegre a Undyne.

...

...

...

..

.

.

..

...

...

...

Ya era de mañana, y ambas se habían levantado. Desayunaban tranquilamente hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

Alphys abrió y era Mettaton la fangirl digo fujoshi digo shipper compulsivo.

-Buenos días, querida~! Necesito un cambio de aceite.-dijo el robot tratando de observar a la chica pez.

-Oh...P-pasa.-respondió la doctora dejándolo pasar.

-Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! No te olvides de... mi.-Susurró Napstablook.

-Pasa también.

El fantasma avanzó.

-Hola...Undyne.-añadió.

-Hola punkie!

-...Lindo...ojo...

-Hm?...oh si si si, gracias.-ella aún no se acostumbraba a tener ambos ojos.

-Mettaton...Las shipea...son su otp...-el fantasma rió un poco.-Ayer se desmayó... por culpa de... que creyó que Alphys te pedía matrimono asdasdashjk.

-Yo también creí eso jaja... un segundo,¿ Cómo sabes eso? Nos estabas espiando!

Napstablook se volvió invisible y Undyne gritó.

-MALDITOS ESPÍAS, LOS MALDIGO METTATON Y NAPSTABLOOK! NGAAAAAAAHHHHHH!


	8. Séptimo capítulo

Desde que Undyne tenía su nuevo ojo, iba más seguido a lo de Alphys con la excusa de que "Podría fallar, revísalo.". Ella solo quería ver a su novia, sabía que el ojo artificial ya estaba perfeccionado.

Mettaton transformó a Napstablook en shipper Alphyne de tanto espiarlas junto al fantasma, solo que cuando se encontraban eran más precavidos que la última vez, en la que la científica tuvo que interferir entre Undyne y Mettaton -quienes estaban a diez metros de distancia, la pobre se quedó con un corte en la cara por culpa de la lanza que Undyne había arrojado por impulso.-.

Un día, Undyne no fue a la casa de Alphys. Si no que invitó a alphys a su casa, sin la típica excusa que solía darle.

"Solo quiero verte, el ojo anda perfectamente." había dicho la chica pez.

La amarilla se vistió con un hermoso vestido negro con puntos blancos, el mismo que usó cuando accidentalmente le reveló a Undyne sus sentimientos roleando con Frisk.

La doctora ya estaba en la entrada de la casa de su pareja, tocó la puerta y casi inmediatamente Undyne abrió.

-¡Hola, punkie kawaii!-dijo la más alta sonriendo.

-¡Hola! No te veo hace años.-respondió la otra sarcásticamente.

-Fuhuhuhuhu!

Ambas entraron y Alphys notó que todo estaba un poco... oscuro.

Undyne la guió a la cocina, donde había una mesa iluminada con velas y con un regalo, pequeño, en uno de los lados.

-Siéntese aquí punkie kawaii, ahora regreso.-añadió la chica pez llendo a buscar algo al horno.

Alphys abrió el regaló porque es muy curiosa en esta historia y no, no era un anillo de matrimonio, era un cuadro de ambas decorado con corazones y esas cosas.

Alphys abrió el regaló porque es muy curiosa en esta historia y no, no era un anillo de matrimonio, era un cuadro de ambas decorado con corazones y esas cosas

(Esa es la foto del cuadrito)

Undyne regresó con dos platos de fideos con tuco.

-Aquí está la cena~! Por cierto, te ha gustado mi regalo?

-S-si, es muy lindo y original je je je...-su pareja le puso el plato en su lado de la mesa y se sentó a comer observándola.

Al terminar de cenar, ambas se abrazaron muy fuerte y sus caras se acercaban lentamente hasta que escucharon Mettaton.

-El otp es cada vez más canon, queridos~

-El otp es cada vez más canon, queridos~

-Mettaton...Tenemos que ser discretos, corre.-se escuchó la voz de Napstablook a la distancia.

El robot se fue corriendo gaymente del lugar y la pareja se quedó con cara de wtf.

-Creo que ya es muy ta-tarde...

-Quedate un ratito máaaas :,(.

-B-bien...

-yay yay!-la chica pez la levantó y dio vueltas y vueltas.

-yay yay!-la chica pez la levantó y dio vueltas y vueltas

Y luego se acostó boca arriba con Alphys todavía en brazos.

Hubo un silencio incómodo para la doctora y divertido para Undyne, y se terminaron durmiendo así.

En otro lugar, un grupo de monstruos y una niña decían: "Awwww".


	9. Octavo cap

-Ohhh, mi otp! Se ven muy tiernas así! Tengo que sacarles una fo...-Mettaton no terminó de hablar que Napstablook apagó la computadora en la que veían al ship.-Blooky, querido~, ¿Por què hiciste eso?

-Está bien, se que todos aquí shipeamos Alphyne... pero... Todos necesitamos privacidad... de vez en cuando...-respondió el fantasma.

-YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, DIGO QUE TIENES RAZÓN.

-pero son muy lindas juntas, aparte de que el tumblr interdimensional me pide fotos de ellas.-se quejó sans.

-QUÉ ES TUMBLR? -preguntó PAPAYA.

-un lugar que odia el espaguetti.

\- NOOOOO! POR QUÉ? !

-porqué espatético.(queda mejor en inglés xd)

*Se ven kawaiis, pero necesitan privaciudad*-fue Frisky Bit de Pescado.(demasiado Kid vs Kat x hoy)

-Confórmate con que son cannon, Mettaton.-dijeron Toriel y Asgore al mismo tiempo.

-Ohhh yess~!

-Hey, Frisk! Hay que hacer el proyecto de Literatura.-Monster Kid(aquí le diremos Sasha porque EnSasha)

* Bye, fujoshis.*

Frisk saltó por la ventana y a la Papaya se le escapó una lagrimita.

-CRECEN TAN RÁPIDO :,3

-Lo sé, hijo, lo sé :,)-respondió Gaster dandole palmaditas en la espalda al menor de los esqueletos.

-voy a grillby's.

-Nadie te va a extrañar, ushale!~-gruñó Asgore recibiendo una mirada severa de Toriel, PAPIRO y Gaster Blaster Darkster Hapster(hipster ahr).

Mientras, con Sasha y Frisk.

-Woowie, la cámara nos observa!

*Tenemos cosas que hacer. Y admitamoslo, todos estamos aquí por el Alphyne.*

Frisk tiene razón, así que...

-Oohhh pero no podemos protagonizar un pedacito de la novela?

No.

\- Por qué?

Porque esta historia es Alphyne, Alphys x Undyne.

-Ohh... :(

Bueno... volviendo al tema...

Me refiero a "volviendo al Alphyne".

Undyne se había despertado tapada con una sábana y sin Alphys.

-B-buenos días Undyne...-dijo la más baja causando que la chica pez se sobresaltara un poco.

-Hola, Alphys!

-Yo ya tengo que volver a casa... Nos vemos luego (:

-Oookay :")-la azulada la acompaña hasta la puerta y se despiden.

Luego, ella encuentra una nota pegada a la heladera.

"Hola!

Hice el desayuno y te lo dejé en el microondas.

Hoy no nos podremos ver a excepción de... cuando te despiertes por la razón de que Toriel quiere ver algunas cosas para llevar a la escuela y tengo que explicarle como funcionan y luego viene Sasn a... no se, ni me dijo.

-Alphys."

Undyne comió un sandwich con un café y se sentó en la mesa para pensar.

De pronto, en la ventana, alguien conocido apareció.

-¡Holis! Soy Flowey. Flowey la flor.-dijo Flowey. Flowey la Flor.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, margarita endemoniada?-gruñó la chica pez.

-Ohhh~, ¿Por qué tan gruñona, señorita sushi? ¿Acaso los amigos no pueden hablar a veces?

-Responde mi pregunta.

-He visto que pasas mucho tiempo con la nerd, y quería... "aconsejarte". Pero no será gratis, deberás... pagarme... algun día.

-No.

-¿No? Hm... pues bueno, el polvo se puede conseguir rápidamente.

-¿Polvo...?

-El AMOR viene con él. Voy a conseguirlo, que mal que no puedas despedirte de tu "punkie kawaii"...-la flor sonrió siniestramente.- A menos, claro, que sigas mis consejos al pie de la letra.

-Huh...

-... Creo que... quieres una nueva alfombra de escamas. ¿Verdad?

-¡NOOOOO! Solo...-ella suspiró.- dime que es... lo que debo hacer.

-Excelente. Lo primero que debes hacer es ponerle a una maceta patines y plantarme allí.- la flor sonrió (creo que con Flowey estoy OOC :,v).

La más alta fue a buscar lo que la planta le pidió porque en esta historia tiene un tornado tipo el de snas en su garaje e hizo lo que Flowey le ordenó.

-Bien. Ahora, dame agua. No llueve desde hace dos días, ¡Estoy sediento!-la flor se estiró para atrás dramáticamente y Undyne le tiró un vaso de agua.-Ahora... Comprale un regalo. Tu sabes lo que le gusta, yo no.

-Ngh... que pasará realmente si no hago estas cosas, eh?

Miles de "Pétalos Amistosos" blancos rodearon a Undyne, y se iban acercando poco a poco hasta que le causaron raspones y heridas, posteriormente pétalos verdes la curaron.

-Algo así, pero más fuerte y sin curarla hee hee hee.

-Ugh... lo haré, pero tú...No, ustedes-respondió señalando a la cámara.- no verán lo que le daré.

-Hmn... bueno, hasta luego. Ahora ustedes, idiotas, no tienen nada que hacer aquí, pues esto terminó.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

No es cierto, podemos observar a Alphys.

-TE CALLAS.

Se calla tu mamá. Oh espera, es Toriel. Así que se calla tu papá.

-ME DA IGUAL!

Ok, dejando el rompimiento de la cuarta pared a un costado...

Alphys se encontraba recibiendo a sans.

-hey alphys, lo que quería saber es... si sabías que mettaton y yo subimos fotos y videos de undyne y tú en internet.

-U-uh... Ahora lo sé.

-y otra cosa más. ¿cuando pescarás a undyne?(soy hourrible con los chicstes chic chic)

-E-eh?!

-digo, están pasando mucho muuucho tiempo en una galaxia muy muuuy lejana. essss decir, ambasss essstán mucho en la cassssa de la otra y puesss para que no tengan que caminar tanto podrían vivir en la misma casssa.(?

-Eh...N-no es una mala i-idea... p-pero...

-oh vamos alphys, todos sabemos que están enredadas en el mismo hilo, no te rechazará...-sans le dio una palmadita a la científica y le sonrió.

-U-uh pero... oh, ¡ya se! ¡Gracias Sans!-dijo llendose a una habitación.

-no hay de que.-él se teletransportó a su lugar favorito del mundo, Grillby's.

Y el camarográfo estornudó, ensuciando todo con moco.(ah que)

..

...

...

..

...no sé que escribir

.

..

...

...digo, pasa un tiempo.

.

..

-Oh, has vuelto idiota.-Undyne había vuelto de ir a comprar, traía varias bolsas y parecía cansada.

-Si... Volví.-ella dejó(con eso me refiero a lanzó con algo de cuidado eh) las compras en el sofá, y se acostó sobre el mismo.

-Antes de que te duermas...eh...-unos extraños rayos amarillos comenzaron a salir del parche izquierdo de Undyne y está se cayó(undynetale, donde todos se caen ok no ya dejó de escribir estas notas. O quieren que siga?) al suelo.-...Deja de actuar.

-Uhg... No puedo moverme...

-Ni tú te crees esa. Deja de actuar y escúchame, señorita sushi. Guarda eso o te atacaré, carajo.

-Ngah...NGAH...NGGAHHH!... No puedo.-la chica pez suspiró.

-No me creeré esa mentira! Mentirosa!-Undyne cerró sus ojos inesperadamente y calló al suelo.-Deja de actuar...

...

...

Pero no hubo respuesta.

...

...

...

...

Flowey. Flowey la flor fue patinando hasta el télefono y llamó a Alphys. Qué cómo sabe el número? La magia del fandom, sigue leyendo.

-H-hola?-preguntó la científica.

-Holi! Soy Flowey, Flowey la flor!...Lo que iba a decirte, es que... UNDYNE SE HA DESMAYADO! No despierta! Ven rápido!-la margarita invertida colgó y se fue a la puerta a esperar a Alphys.


	10. noveno cap

-Q-qué le has hecho, Flowey?-Alphys observaba el estado de su pareja mientras discutía con la flor.

-Yo solo...Le pedí que te fuera a comprar algo, para que... uh...en realidad, le lancé pétalos amistosos.

-P-por qué...?

-Yo le ordené hacer algunas cosas para mejorar su relación y me preguntó que te haría si no lo hacía y yo la lastimé y la curé... creo que ese ojo no se curó, perdón.-la margarita invertida se sumergió en su maceta.

La científica llamó a Toriel para que le ayudara a cargar a Undyne hasta su casa, lo hizo y esta última no preguntó que ocurría-dejando sola a la pareja.

-...Veamos...Uh... Flowey rompió su ojo y...-La reptil tocó el ojo pero una descarga eléctrica la sorprendió, así que lo retiró con un guante de cuero.-E-eh...-ella observó a la chica pez y la tapó con una sábana.-Ahora... solo queda...e-esperar heheheheh... Uh...-Miró hacia la estantería llena de libros y mangas muy 7u7, pero ella ya había leído todo lo que allí se encontraba.-U-uhg... eh...-abrazó a Undyne y se acostó a su lado así tipo bien kawaii visteh.

Más después, Alphys trató de despertar a Undyne.

...

Pero...

No hubo respuesta(hay esto se pone interesante ahuhu~). Al no obtener respuesta alguna, la científica se fue.

Cuando esta terminó de sombra se levantó y obtuvo manos y cara.

-...-la sombra observó atentamente a la chica pez.

Ella, o mejor dicho él, suspiró cansadamente.

-Siempre es igual... Undyne duerme largamente, Alphys trata de despertarla hasta perder esperanzas, y luego Undyne despierta sin encontrarse a Alphys, o simplemente nunca despierta. Pero... Ya me he cansado de que esto se repita. Tú que estás ahí sentad , quejándote internamente por los spoilers, de seguro quieres saber el final de esta historia, y no leer este diálogo. Tal vez ni lo hagas...el punto es que, estoy cansado de que esto repita. Si alguna de las dos, o ambas, mueren en esta línea temporal, todos los personajes que han aparecido en esta historia se opacarán, y no volverán a ser los que conoces. A pesar de todos mis intentos, no puedo cambiar nada...

De la nada, un esqueleto bajo apareció.

-que hay pá, ¿otra vez con los mónologos a público invisible?-preguntó sans.

-Si... Lo que pasa es que... Ya sabes lo que pasa, a pesar de mis intentos...

-lo sé. pero nunca pediste ayuda.

-Hey, eso no se me había ocurrido. Esa es una sensacional idea, hijo.-respondió Gaster.

-querrás decir... sensanscional idea.

Gaster se quedó con cara de wtf.

-rápido, ahí viene alphonsa.-ambos se ocultaron detrás de lámparas convenientes y observaron cómo Alphys se tropezaba en uno de los escalones de la escalera.

-Huh? Qué son esas risas?-la reptil se sorprendió al escuchar unas risas en la habitación.-Undyne habrá despertado..?

-ño.-susurró una chillona voz.

-E-eh?

-ño em eh dspertado. t stoy hablando dormida punki k-guay.

Alphys se quedó con cara de wtf porque en esta historia todos se quedan con cara de wtf y se fijó en Undyne.

Pero se dio cuenta de que no había sido ella, y creyó star scuchando voces tipo peli paranormal de terror visteh, incluso dijo eso en voz alta, por eso Gaster y Sans comenzaron a reírse.

Pero se dio cuenta de que no había sido ella, y creyó star scuchando voces tipo peli paranormal de terror visteh, incluso dijo eso en voz alta, por eso Gaster y Sans comenzaron a reírse

(Mi madre creyó que Alphys era hombre, Undyne una paciente, Gaster estaba llorando y Sans estaba desconcertado Lol)

Alphys no le prestó atención de dónde provenían las risas, poniéndose nerviosa.

-A-ahora aparecerá u-un bicho ra-raro y me asustará...-susurró.

-Ahuhuhuh~ Así es carrrrrriño.-la cría de la mascota de Muffet que sabía hablar vino del futuro y asustó a Alphys con sus pataz láser. Y se fue a la puta.(sí, últimamente estoy viendo a Dalas=PUTA)(DalasReview).

-Creó que estoy loca ;-;.

-no es cierto, alphys. nosotros también vimos al bicho ese wachina(?).-AWANTÁ Sans.

-...Dejá de ver parodias argenturras chavón.-respondió la 100tífica acercándose a las lámparas convenientes.

-Dale 5pe'.

-Solo tengo euros wachín.(n/a: Undertale transcurre en Irlanda, Islandia, por ahí. Esos países están en Europa me parece, por lo cual usan euros. Clases de historia con Alulusa ah ke)

-heheheheh.

De pronto, Toriel, Papyrus, Frisk, Asgore, Toriel, Asgore, Papyrus y Frisk entraron.

-ola.

-Chau.

luego vino Flowey.

-HUbo un accidente...-fingió empatía, para luego transformarse en una cabra y despertar a uNDYNE.-te desperté, amame.

-no

Undyne lanzó la lanza lanzadamente, pero Flowey cabra la esquivó.


	11. Fin

La lanza atravesó a Alphys, y ella calló de rodillas al suelo.

Undyne se acercó rápidamente(Porque en esta historia apenas te despiertas te despabilas y reaccionas bien al mundo, Yeah) a la científica y la agarró con fuerza.(encontrar las palabras con las que describir esto me llena de determinación. Si, estuve como 5 días para encontrar una palabra para describir esta escena :,v)

-Alphys... No...-dijo la sexy fish(no soltéis lágrimas todavía!).

-Undyne...yo...fue un accidente, no te preocupes...ay mis anteojos.-a Alphys se le cayeron los anteojos, y eso le importa más que su muerte xD.-Ugh...-la científica se desvanecía poco a poco.-C-Cuídate Undyne...siempre estaré c-con tigo...y...-Alphys le puso sus anteojos a Undyne, y se desvaneció.

Todos miraban con cara triste menos Temmie.

Temmie no entiende que está pasando, porque así es en esta historia.

Y TEMMIE vomitó un huevo de dinosaurio arcoíris.

Y Flowey sintió empatía por primera ves.

Y Undyne lloró. El resto de los presentes comenzaron a llorar también, por la empatía y su amistad con Alphys.

Y.

Y.

Y.

Y.

Y.

Y.

Y.

...

La Papaya se acercó a Undyne y le dió un abrazo cálido.

...

Un segundo.

No escribí papaya o papayas en mayúscula, y ¿cómo es que un esqueleto puede dar un abrazo cálido..?

...

...

Luego fue Sans, pero no podía hacer un chiste de la ocasión, porque en esta historia Sans y Alphys son amigos y Bla Bla Bla, entonces abrazó a Undyne tmb.

Toriel también la abrazó.

Y todos los demás la abrazaron también.

Y con todos me refiero a todos, que salieron de sus casas y abrazaron a sexy fish.

Incluso yo, que he dejado de escribir para abrazar a Undyne (?.

Luego todos se dispersaron y Flowey se sintió mal porque él esquivó la lanza y se siente mal porque él esquivó la lanza y se acordó de las almas humanas y se transformó

Luego todos se dispersaron y Flowey se sintió mal porque él esquivó la lanza y se siente mal porque él esquivó la lanza y se acordó de las almas humanas y se transformó.

-Holi a todi! Soy yo, ASRIEL DREEMURRrrrrrrrrrrri!-dijo la flor transformada ahora en un xico kbra.

-Hijo!-Toriel y Asgore corrieron a abrazar a Asriel.

*hola Asriel.*

-Quien eres?-presten atención a los diálogos, Asriel te olvida al volver a ser Flawi.

*Soy Frisk. Frisk la humana.*

-Oh, bueno... Por qué ella está llorando?- la caaabra xikita señaló a Undyne.

*Qué no lo has visto cuando eras Flowey?*

-Flowey se apodera de respectivos recuerdos, así que técnicamente no.-respondió Asriel nombre de ship.

-PUES LO QUE PASÓ ES QUE...ALPHYS, SU NOVIA, TOMÓ UN ATAJO E INTERCAMBIÓ LUGARES CON EL POLVO DE ALLÍ.-respondió PAPYRUS.

-Oh... ya veo.-respondió el cabrito.-Creo que puedo arreglarlo. Creo.

Undyne se giró rápidamente y le prestó atención a lo que Asriel comenzó a decir.

-Lo que debemos hacer es juntar lo que traía puesto, y algo que le guste.-dijo Asriel.

Todos miraron el póster de Mew Mew Kissie Cute que había en la pared, hasta Asriel que se olvidó de ella.

...

Era de noche, PAPYRUS, sans, Toriel, Frisk, Asriel, sans, Toriel, Frisk, Asriel, Mettaton, Napstablook, PAPYRUS, Asgore y Undyne estaban reunidos en un lugar con árboles pintando un círculo con tiza y polvo, colocaron los anteojos de Alphys, su bata y su póster de Mew Mew Kissie Cute en el centro del círculo y todos dibujaron como puedieron la cabeza de la científica alrededor de los objetos, y comenzaron a cantar una pequeña canción(Cómo invocar a Alphys ahr.)

Asriel se acercó al centro del círculo y liberó una de las almas humanas, muy brillante, la cual quedó levitando allí mientras la cabra xikita se alejaba.

El alma bajó hasta los objetos de Alphys, y los dibujos que los allí presentes hicieron comenzaron a brillar intensamente, todo se volvió blanco por unos segundos.

Luego de esos segundos, Alphys se encontraba desmayada en el centro del círculo, con el póster cubriéndola.

Undyne corrió hasta donde la científica y la cargó como a un bebé.

-Ten cuidado, acaba de volver de la muerte y por ahora está muy débil.-advirtió Asriel.

Fishy le agradeció y volvió a la casa de Alphys.

La acostó en el sillón porque en esta historia no se sabe el significado de "cama", y observó que había una manta blanca cubriendo algo.

Ella era muy curiosa, por lo cual quitó la manta y lo que observó la sorprendió felizmente.

Era un bebé.

Tenía escamas y un poco de cabello, sus escamas escamosas eran color rosa y su cabello y bordes de las orejas amarillos.

Eso le hizo acordar a alguien...

-Se parece mucho... a... Granardyne?-dijo en voz alta.

Luego no sé qué ocurrió.

Me habré desmayado, o algo...

Cuando desperté, era... Bueno, ya sabes.

Las pocas cosas que recuerdo, me las han contado.

No sé dónde estará Alphys, la extraño mucho...

...

Recuerdo algo más.

Luego de descubrir a la pequeña Granardyne, Undyne encontró una máquina extraña, metió una de sus escamas allí y...

Así estamos ahora.

Como ella, todos...

La única que no ha cambiado fue Granardyne, que se transformó en la líder de la guardia real.

Toda tu aventura...

Es un deja vú, no sé porqué los monstruos volvimos aquí abajo.

...

Lamento haber tratado de matarte al principio, Frisk.

...

Perdón, Frish.

Es como si Flowey se hubiera vuelto yo, sin ser yo, pero al mismo tiempo...

Bueno, tú me entiendes.

...

...

Si encuentras a alguien de escamas amarillas, trata de convencerle para que venga a verme.

...

Eso es todo, querida undymana.

Una historia dentro de una historia, que fue la real...

Qué profundo.

...

Bueno, nos vemos luego Frish.

Saluda a Granardyne de parte de Undyne...

Fin.

No se esperaban que UNDYNETALE fuera real eh.

...


End file.
